Argonian (Skyrim)
Enigmatic and intelligent, the Argonians are experts at guerrilla warfare and their natural abilities suit their swampy homeland. They have developed immunities to the diseases that have doomed many would-be explorers in the region, and they are capable of easily exploring underwater locations due to their ability to breathe water. Argonians make proficient thieves, due to their increased lockpicking and sneaking skill. Culture Politics After conquering the Dunmer province of Morrowind following the eruption of Red MountainLymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal, little is known about the politics of the Argonians in the Fourth Era. There is an Argonian political faction called the An-Xileel, but there is little information about them, except they're composed of mostly, if not all, Argonians, and that they pushed back Mehrunes Dagon's forces during the Oblivion Crisis in Black Marsh and were the faction responsible for orchestrating the conquest of Morrowind. Assemblage In Windhelm, Argonians are sequestered from the predominantly Nordic population and are forced to live at the Argonian Assemblage at the city docks. After the mass exodus of Dunmer and Argonian peoples to the city of Windhelm, the citizens became suspicious, worrying that the immigrants would influence or otherwise dilute their culture and so forced them into segregation. Largely, this extreme behavior was inspired by the political confrontation between the Empire of Tamriel and the rulers of Skyrim-- which amplified this suspicion of outside influence -- rather than blatant racism. Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak - Marriage Unlike the citizens of Skyrim who prefer to marry using an Amulet of Mara, some Argonians adhere to their native marriage traditions. In Black Marsh, it is customary to present a lover with an Argonian Wedding Band, which is crafted by the courting member. Each ring is unique and has personal meaning to the creator and the recipient. Dialogue with Talen-Jei. . Character creation Skill bonuses Starting spells *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special abilities *Histskin: Invoke the power of the Hist to recover health ten times faster for 60 seconds. Can only be used once a day. *Resist Disease: Your Argonian blood is 50% resistant to disease. *Water Breathing: Your Argonian Lungs can breathe underwater. Popular usage and unique gameplay The Argonians' stealth and lockpicking make them brilliant Assassins, Thieves, scouts and ambushers. Their lack of combat bonuses in archery and one-handed weapons can be overcome by natural skill leveling and skilled play. The Argonian can be used fairly well as a spellsword, but Conjuration training may be necessary. Bound Sword is an extremely useful spell for this build, even more so Bound Dagger with The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn. They are roughly comparable to their rivals and neighbors, the Khajiit from Elsweyr and the Bosmer from Valenwood. Like the Khajiit, Argonians do more damage in unarmed combat compared to other races due to their tough, scaled skin, though not as much as their clawed feline counterparts. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/615805-the-elder-scrolls-v-skyrim/61310647/682594246 Argonians have unique advantages due to their natural water breathing ability. This gives them an all-terrain versatility that other races need magic, potions, or enchanted gear to fill. Argonians are able to make ample use of Skyrim's waterways as a means of quick travel, free from ambush and interference (for example, traveling from Riverwood to Whiterun by river can be quite expedient and avoids roadside hazards like Wolves, bandits and assassins). River travel has its own share of hazards, however, such as waterfalls, rapids, and hostile animals such as Slaughterfish and Mud Crabs. Notable Argonians The following is a list of some of the more notable Argonians that can be found in Skyrim: *Deeja and her brother, Jaree-Ra - Blackblood Marauders who plundered a merchant ship near Solitude. *Derkeethus - The only Argonian follower, found in Darkwater Pass. *Madesi - A jeweler in Riften. *Talen-Jei - The proprietor of the Bee and Barb. *Veezara - The last Shadowscale of the Dark Brotherhood. *Wujeeta - An ex-Skooma-addict working at the Riften Fishery. *Shahvee - A dock worker in Windhelm, and the only marriageable female Argonian. *Scouts-Many-Marshes - A dock worker in Windhelm, and one of the two only marriageable male Argonians. *Gulum-Ei - A dock worker in East Empire Company. Gallery Female_Lizard.jpg|An Argonian with fire magic. the-elder-scrolls-5-skyrim-argonian-530x278.jpg|Two variations of Argonian faces. ArgonianFemalewlegal.jpg|An Argonian sneaking. Argonian8.jpg|A Brown Argonian. Argonian Vampire.jpg|Argonian Vampire argonian_from_skyrim_by_saltso-d4hkqhc.jpg|How Argonians are depicted in loading screens. See also *Skills *Spells *Races *Perks References cs:Argoniáni de:Argonier (Skyrim) es:Argoniano (Skyrim) fr:Argonien pl:Argonianin ru:Аргонианин Category:Skyrim: Argonians